Crystality: A hero
by WarriorKat Kaira
Summary: As a person disturbs the creature of the Underworld, the world  balance topples and natural disasters is caused! He was cursed and he lost his memory. He soon arrives at a town and meets the villagers, and is given a home. However, he soon discovers the creature causing natural disasters. Will he win in a fight or will he fall to his death?
1. Prologue

** Crystality: A hero, Prologue**

Silently, the winds whistled and stirred, here and there, creating a huge storm. The storm whooshed with such pressure and caused complete damage to the town, Alvarna of The Kingdom of Norad.

But however, though, mostly there were crops circling circling the wind, picked up from the most quality farm, Misty Farm.

Although it wasn't very quality anymore now, for there were no one owning the farm. There was Mana and Douglas, one of the villagers, but they had moved since their mother, Ana, died.

So it was withered crops circling the wind. Brown crusted pink radishes and squished red tomatoes all over the place now.

But the wind didn't only pick up crops, it also blew the light of the lanterns in town! The fire was precious to them, because they only got 10 matches in the previous time.

Knowing the wind, Alvarna had survived many other natural disasters, like earthquakes. However their town survived, because they got served by the richer countries of food and materials if they trade them of jewellery, but they knew they were going to run out someday.

Even so, little did they know who controlled the nature.

Deep inside the ground, a monstrous creature had been sleeping for thousands of years. It is a guardian, for The One. Legend has it that if someone disturbs it, the world balance would topple and fall into the hands of evil, and the person who did it would be cursed.

But one dared to adventure the Underworld, and they took the pearl, the soul of The One. However, once he escaped the dungeon, he was struck by a lighting, and was cursed.  
The pearl was dropped harshly onto the ground when he fell unconscious, and broke.

The creature grew furious and threatened to kill the man, but the soul stopped him. Instead, he was now depended on to stop his curse. But the creature strongly disagreed, and turned viciously angry. How he cared for The One, and that the man destroyed his work. The One had failed to calm him down, and what he didn't know his broken soul was sucked into another world, along with the man who had broken it.

The creature was into tears, for he was actually a father of The One. But now he was going to be replaced by someone else, and they were going to groom his son, who would've lost his memory. But he still had hope that they would meet again, but his son in his human form. However, The One did have both human and dragon blood flowing inside him.

So the creature stood up and prepared for his son's return, and with any enemy he would survive.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 1

** Crystality: A hero, Chapter 1**

_I do not know who I am, or where I came from. I don't have any memories of my life, but I do remember something. One thing. But it is not clear, and yet I have much more to get back. I went into a dungeon and I found... A treasure. When I came out, I appeared here, suddenly, without my treasure._

A man lay on the hard scaled ground, apparently unconscious. Some blue splodges of liquid began to move, and disappeared inside the man's clothing. Slowly, drifting out of the unconscious side, he opened his brown eyes, his maroon hair such a mess even when tied up in a bandanna. He looked around and scratched his head. He didn't know anything, not even his own name! The place he wasn't familiar to, yet he was there. An arch caught his sight; of what was an entrance to… a place. He got up and walked over to it.

As the man entered what looked like a free field, he smelt the bloomy cherry blossom petals among the arch. He saw the presence of pink, cream, red, and purple swirling and dancing like ribbons being waved in the sky. What's more, he saw a girl sitting peacefully on a bench. It seemed a bit like she was humming, but she looked up in the sky to something interesting. However, she wasn't looking to the cherry petals, for she let them stick onto her hair.

The man walked over in a tiptoe, hoping he would not scare her. But even so, the petals scattered on the ground did not help. They made rustling sounds so loud even the birds flew away. But the girl didn't care. She kept on beaming up to the sky, humming. He gave up and walked over.

"What are you staring at?" he asked.

She didn't reply. Instead, she pointed up to the sky. Then, he saw a rainbow. It had all the shimmering colours in it, red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo and violet. The rainbows came from two clouds; one pink, one blue. It wasn't so surprising of the colours, though. It was noon-afternoon, and it was Sunday. The sky was orange, pink and peach. The clouds were purple or blue. Only that it was mixed, because there were even orange clouds and a patch, or rather, a blotch of purple in the sky.

"Hmm… eh, who are you? I haven't seen you round here before. Are you a traveler?" The girl suddenly asked.

The man's eyes shot at her and tried to return his memory. Nothing happened. "Well, let's say that I'm not so sure." He replied. The girl giggled, her blue eyes being swished by her purple hair. "Okay… Whatever! If you've got amnesia I'll help you get your memory back. In the meantime, I'll call you Kyle, OK? And my name is Mana, don't get another disease and forget it!" Mana held her tummy, which hurt after laughing so much. "Right. Mana, Kyle. What are you laughing about?" Kyle crossed his arms in curiosity. "It's just that my father… if he sees us he'll think we're newlyweds!"

Just then, before Mana nor Kyle could laugh, they heard loud stomps or footsteps.

** TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Chapter 2

**Crystality: A hero, Chapter 2**

"MANA! I AM NOT LETTING YOU TO ELOPE WITH HIM. YOU ARE MY DAUGHTER!"

Minutes ago Mana and Kyle were having fun laughing about Mana's father thinking they were newlyweds. Then her father came and accused them of breaking the law that they are not allowed to get 'married' without permission from their parents.

"MANA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Her father looked as if he exploded, because he was redder than lava and had veins on his chest and forehead.

Mana sighed. "Dad, this is Kyle, Kyle this is Douglas, my dad."

"MANA! I SAID WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THIS DAMN STRANGER KYLE? HE IS NOTHING BUT A WORTHLESS WIMP!"

Douglas swung his hands in anger to Kyle. Kyle flinched while saluting.

"Nice to meet you, si- woah! Are you crazy?" Kyle remarked.

"Dad! Please, you making me look bad at people. Just calm down, please! We're just new friends, anyway! And Kyle lost his memory so why not give him a place?" Mana cried.

Douglas got even angrier and thought it was a crazy idea.

"HE CAN LIVE WITH THOSE CRAP ELVES, ALRIGHT! BUT NOT WITH US!"

Mana scratched her head and thought, where would he start? In his mind she DID like him, so she would like to know about him more and help him with his memory.

"What about the farm?" Mana and Douglas had a farm in the village far in the northeast corner. It was old, the farm crumbling with bricks that couldn't support it anymore, and withered old crops were muddying the well water down. It looked a bit haunted, and no one ever visited it since. Mana and Douglas used to live there, but they had moved since their mother, Ana, died. Ana's portrait was hung up inside the farmhouse, and looked like a ghost. No one dared to look the picture in the eye.

"NO WAY!" Douglas growled.

"But it's been 10 years already!"

Finally, Douglas gave up.

"Alright. But we'd better move that picture immediately."

"We can't, dad, Kyle'll decide."

"Fine. But, Mana, we've given him a home, so don't ask to marry this crap wimp."

"Dad!"

So then it was decided that Kyle was the owner of the farm. The news spread around town and there were now even rumours that Kyle was a ghost tamer, for he cleaned up the whole place and painted it in cheerful colours. He took new crops, pink melon, pink turnip, pink cat, strawberries and all the fresh crops and herbs. However, he kept Ana's pictures up there because he did not notice at all. Ana's eyes grew stronger every time, for it wasn't removed. Rumour has it that Ana's soul was inside. Kyle never noticed and let it grow stronger. He was in for big trouble.

One day, Kyle was hosting a meal for the children. However, there wasn't much children in Alvarna, so he allowed Roy and Cammy to gobble up the whole lot and then give it to their parents when they go home.

"Hey, Kyle, can you keep a secret?" Cammy asked. Kyle nodded. "Recently, Roy and I have been in Trieste Forest. And guess what?"

Kyle didn't ask anything. He was just concerned. " Did you get hurt? Why didn't you stay at home? Why didn't you ask for accopanions? Why did you-" He was cut short when Cammy spoke through him.

"Can you keep a secret?"

Kyle scowled, and looked over to what Cammy had. It was a scroll, an old one. It had a message on it.

"Hmm, it says, "The one to disturb The One is the one who should be responsible for all the natural disasters. And the one who had disturbed it is..." Kyle trailed off.

Roy glared. "So? What does it say?"

Kyle looked closer. "It's... This part's ripped off!"

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
